The Alternate Ending: Transall Saga
by Impashence
Summary: What if Mark was able to go back to Transall during the hike with Karen? MarkMegaan


A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever! . I am soooo excited. I have been reading fanfics for at least a year, and although this submission really has nothing to do with my more favorite reads, I just had to submit SOMETHING…. Please read an review! ENJOY!

Impashence

Alternate Ending

Mark breathed in the dry desert air of the Magruder Missile Range. It had been so long since his last hiking trip. When Karen had asked him to go, he immediately agreed to. Silently he thought, _Megaan, I'm finally coming home._ Mark had missed the Tsook people, almost more than he had missed his real home when he had been on Transall. He had thought of Megaan everyday, hoping that she was still alive and wishing that he could reach her and get back home.

Life on earth could not have been more plain and ordinary. Ever since he had been transported back, nothing exciting had happened. His parents had not missed him at all. In fact, no time had passed between his first disappearance and his transportation back home. Mark smiled, remembering how fruitless his attempts had been to get his parents to believe his story. Even his friends had thought him crazy. He had changed, that was for sure.

Mark finally reached the peak of the stone outcropping and peered over the edge into the canyon below. It brought back so many memories. The blue light, Megaan, Leeta, and little Barow, though he was sure "little" would no longer describe the young warrior boy by now. They were all still very vivid in his mind. Looking back down the path, he saw Karen and her friend Julie struggling to heft their backpacks over the rocks below. Mark shook his head. After his experience in Transall, he had never again let himself get out of shape. Exercise came right after his work at the office. The toned, well-fit young man that he had become was the current proof of that

The wind suddenly picked up and Mark felt strangely cold. He pulled the blue and red sports jacket tighter around his shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine, and he slowly turned around. The blue light. As afraid as he was, Mark felt a calm sweep over him. He reached out with his hand as if to touch it, but there was no need, because it came sweeping closer. As it enveloped him for the last time, Mark looked back at the world he was leaving behind and had the urge to laugh. There would never be anything for him there. His people were waiting for him in Transall. Kakon was coming home.

When Mark opened his eyes, Willie was in his face, clicking away. (A/N: In case you have not read the book, Willie is his pet monkey. I highly recommend this book!) He smiled.

"Where did you come from?" Mark questioned the little white furball.

Suddenly confused, he looked down. Where was his hiking gear? And shouldn't Willie have died years ago?

As Mark surveyed his surroundings, he was able to make out the dense trees overhead and the faint outline of his old tree house. Mark tried to sit up, but pain overtook him as he was reminded of the wounds he had received just before leaving Transall from Mordo's men. They must have thought he was as good as dead and had left. Relieved, Mark was able to piece the rest together. He was just as old as he was when the blue light had whisked him back home. Sarbo's sword still hung from around his waist, and the claw necklace dangled from around his neck. Amazing.

Off to the left, in the dense trees, Mark heard heavy running. Before he could react, someone burst through the trees. Although he could not see the person, he heard the gasp, the footfalls, and felt the arms that threatened to choke him as they encircled his neck. A head nuzzled against his shoulder and he heard the muffled crying just as plainly as he felt the wet tears on his bare skin. The Tsook language had not escaped him during the long years away, though he knew that he would need an explanation about why it did not come so naturally as it should have.

Soon, others came pouring into the clearing, and shouts filled the air, but as far as Mark was concerned, only one person mattered.

_Megaan._

"Kakon! Where have you been? We searched everywhere…are you all right? I thought you were dead…"

"Later." He replied softly. " but for right now, all I want is the assurance that you are not a dream, and that this is for real."

Mark smiled at her as he was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away toward the village.

"What happened to the tough front Megaan? I though you never cried."

He earned a small punch for that one as Megaan wiped her eyes furiously and began to glare at him. The pain from the small hit was almost overwhelming.

"There's my girl." Mark teased through clenched teeth.

For once, she simply smiled in return and nodded. As the procession moved on to the village, Mark sighed. He realized that he would never be going home. It was not an unpleasant thought. In fact, he somewhat enjoyed the fact. He was meant to stay here. Among his people, with Megaan at his side. He **was **home.

Pleease Review! No Flames, not that you people would anyway, right:)

I know that is is really really short, but bear with me. It was enough of a shock to find out that one and a half pages on Microsoft Word nearly fills up the entire scroll bar. weeps


End file.
